Hands Down
by kogalover0809
Summary: It's Tamaki's birthday and Kyouya has surprised Haruhi with something that she didn't see coming! A date? With Tamaki? One-shot.


Okay this is my first ever Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, so please go easy on me. It's supposed to focus mainly on Tamaki and Haruhi. I was inspired by Dashboard Confessionals. Can you guess which song? Enjoy!

Hands Down

_Oh Mom, I don't even know how I got into this mess. It all seemed to happen so fast that the only thing I remember is talking to Kyouya-senpai about Tamaki-senpai's birthday, which is today. After that he said a few things to me and then his two maids whisked me away. Now, I'm in this frilly dress and not to mention that Dad's already spotted me in it telling me that I'm growing up into a young woman so fast. Kyouya told me to keep it a secret, but I really don't know what "secret" he's talking about. All I know is that I'm supposed to meet Senpai at this restaurant. I hope all goes well. _

Haruhi Fujioka stepped into a small patio restaurant in a small white dress with straps and an empire waistline that showed off all of her small curves in just the right places. She looked amongst the heads of several diners only to find a tall, blonde Tamaki standing and waving to her. She pulled in a deep breath and shyly rushed along the tables to greet him. Tamaki was wearing a soft blue polo and khaki shorts that accentuated his long legs. He looked as handsome as always. Haruhi noticed that his brilliant violet-blue eyes scanned her body quickly before returning to her face, Haruhi couldn't help but blush.

"Happy Birthday Senpai," she said with a big smile. She reached her arms along his waist and she felt him pull her in. He smelled so good, and something about them together felt just right. This had never happened to her before, but she was willing to discover what it was that she felt.

"Haruhi I'm glad you could make it. You look just so cute that little dress!" he gushed. "Do you know where Kyouya and the others are? They're supposed to be here too, but of course I don't mind if it's just you and me, my little Haruhi." He flashed a small smile that made her heart pound faster and she didn't know why.

_Come to think of it, I think I remember Kyouya-senpai telling me something about there being a group gathering at the restaurant, but he told the rest of the Ouran Host Club members that it was cancelled. Then I think he said to tell Senpai that important things had come up for all of them, leaving me alone with him. Okay, now I see where all this is going._

"I'm sorry Senpai. Kyouya wanted me to tell you that some very important things had come up for him and everybody else, but that he sends his best wishes to you on your birthday," she said even though she knew she was lying to him. She felt bad about it, so Haruhi decided to turn the conversation. "Don't you think that the sunset looks pretty from here Senpai?" Tamaki turned his head slightly letting his bangs fall over his eyes. Haruhi thought that every time he did that, it made him seem more mysterious, and even cute.

"Yes, I do believe that the sunset is really gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as my Haruhi," he said as he turned his head back to her and flung his bangs from his eyes. It sent a shiver down her back. The waiter decided to make his appearance just then, and take their order. Tamaki ordered for both of them since it was a small outdoor French restaurant. Haruhi knew that Kyouya set that one up. She smiled in her head and waited to be served.

They had a small conversation before their meal came out, it was getting dark fast and there was a slight breeze picking up. The waiter came back out and laid in front of her the Lemon Rosemary Chicken that Tamaki had ordered for her, and the waiter laid in front of Tamaki the Cognac Shrimp with Beurre Blanc Sauce. Everything looked really delectable, and Haruhi had worked up an appetite just talking with Tamaki. She devoured everything in front of her, not noticing Tamaki's huge smile across the table. They finished off their meal with a Chocolate mousse dessert. Tamaki had pleaded and begged that he could feed her the first bite. Haruhi would have naturally said no, but since it was his birthday she decided to give in. He got so thrilled that the dessert toppled from his spoon and fell onto her smooth legs.

"Haruhi I'm sorry. Let me get that," he said willingly. He gently placed a finger on her leg and felt the soft texture of her ivory skin. He couldn't bear it, and quickly cleaned the chocolate off of her leg. He smiled at her, "Well let's not waste it." Tamaki placed his finger in his mouth and ate it; Haruhi turned her face so he couldn't see her blush. "Really Haruhi you need to try this. Now I know why Honey-senpai loves desserts. They're just so sweet and delicious."

Haruhi laughed at him, he could be such a little kid at times. She took a small bite and swooned at the silky chocolate that was dissolving in her mouth. It was really good. Afterwards Tamaki took care of the check and they left.

"What do you want to do now Senpai? I know it's getting a little late, but I'll do whatever you want," Haruhi said before realizing what she had let slip out. Tamaki looked at her with his big puppy eyes, grabbed her hand and started running towards the beach. "Senpai wait! Where are we going?" Haruhi yelled out. The wind against her face felt good, and an immense rush of excitement poured out onto her. The night had seemed to calm with stars in the sky, yet her heart was running wild inside her body just waiting to finds its moment to escape her. She had never done anything like this before, and she was glad that she was doing it with Tamaki.

Then suddenly they arrived at their destination. "Look Haruhi, a commoner's party at a beach house. I don't know if you've been to one, but it looked really fun from the flyers that they posted everywhere," Tamaki said with a big grin, "Please Haruhi can we go inside. Please!" He flashed her puppy eyes again, and she gave in.

"Okay, but please don't do anything stupid that you'll regret," she said as he pushed her into the doorway. Inside there were tons of people, and hardly enough room to walk around. The stereo was loud and it was playing a fast beat song. There were girls galore and plenty of guys to equal them. Without thinking Haruhi latched onto Tamaki's hand. He felt her body slightly pressed again his.

Tamaki whispered into her ear, "Don't be scared Haruhi, you have me here to protect you." They walked across the room together, but Tamaki couldn't help himself. He immediately started talking to the people in the room and made sweet conversations with them, until he spotted a karaoke machine. He quickly took over the living room as his pretend stage and sang, 'Livin' on a Prayer' by Jon Bon Jovi. Haruhi was quite embarrassed until the drunken crowd started to sing with him. She smiled as he bolted his lungs out to the lyrics, he wasn't that bad, and in fact he was very good. Just as he was in everything else that he did.

_Well Mom, this day isn't turning out the way I thought it would be. It's really fun. I wouldn't have taken Senpai to do some of the things he's done, but I guess with him you will always be surprised. And from seeing the crowd in this room, I know that once you meet Senpai you really do start to like him, at least that's what I'm getting from the people in the crowd._

Haruhi blushed from her own thoughts. The room was getting a little stuffy for her, so she decided to go and get some air. Plus she knew Tamaki would be fine on his own. She zigzagged her way through the crowd in an unfamiliar house. She pushed passed a couple of guys doing a keg, and made her way to the backyard where there was a small pool that was illuminated by the moonlight. She took off her shoes and placed her feet in the cool water. This wasn't something she would typically do, but she always found that whenever she was with Tamaki she always seemed to be having more fun. She smiled to herself.

"Hey my little Haruhi, I was looking for you. Did you get to see my performance? I have never got to do karaoke at a party before and you know what I really liked it. I also believe that they liked me too or they wouldn't have been yelling my name," he said in an excited voice, "Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki!" he chanted while imitating the moment of the crowds hands.

"Yeah I saw, you were really great up there. Just like I knew you would be," she said quietly. He looked at her with joy and suppressed a small comment that he was about to make. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Tamaki looked at the moonlight reflecting from the pool to Haruhi's face; it made her glow and radiate like an angel. Maybe she could be his angel? He leaned close to her and sat down by the pools edge. He grabbed her hand and was about to tell her something when a loud wailing sound came from the streets, followed by more wailing noises.

"Oh no, Senpai we have to go. That's the police," Haruhi said quickly getting her legs out of the pool and placing her shoes back on. She grabbed on to his arm and pulled him further into the backyard. "Quick we have to hide," she said but before she could go outside of the backyard she stumbled on a root and fell into a thick of bushes with Tamaki tumbling right behind her. They lay on the soft grass with their legs entangled, both looking at each other. Their eyes locked and both of their hearts were pounding wildly. Tamaki slowly leaned into Haruhi, their noses just a few inches from each other, until they heard voices of the police. Haruhi quickly picked a finger up to her lips and covered Tamaki's mouth with her other hand. They both stayed still listening to the voices and watching for any flashlights. It seemed like a lifetime that they were there, until they heard the police cars drive away.

They busted out laughing, never had they been that close to being caught by the police. Tamaki quickly got up and helped up Haruhi. Her hair was all over the place with pieces of leaves in it. He laughed out loud and she made a face.

"Why are you still laughing?" she asked trying to straighten her dress.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you have leaves in your hair. Here let me help you get them out," he said his long fingers delicately taking out the leaves. Haruhi blushed again; she'd lost count of how many times she'd already blushed tonight.

"Senpai, do you know what time it is? I don't want my dad to worry," Haruhi said eagerly. Tamaki checked his watch and to his surprise it was late. He didn't even realize it.

"It's already going to be two o'clock in the morning. Come Haruhi I'll take you home," Tamaki said offering her his arm. She looked at him and smiled. They quietly walked out of the backyard, crept through a couple of other backyards and jumped into the quiet streets that were fresh with dew. The streets lights were on, but there was hardly any cars driving by.

They walked in silence at first then she broke the silence. "Senpai, I'm sorry that the others couldn't join us today, and I hope that in some way I made you happy for your birthday," she said as she looked down at the street. Tamaki smiled and he knew that she was being sincere.

"Don't worry Haruhi; you know that even if they could have joined us, I liked it the way it is now, just you and me. Plus I got to do things with you that I've never done before, like go to a commoner's party and get the courage to sing karaoke, and even to run and hide from the police. You know I wouldn't have been able to have done that alone."

"Actually Senpai, I think you would have, but knowing that I was there made it easier for you to do those things. Things that you know you actually wanted to do," she said, "and I don't mind because I know you wanted me there with you when you did them." By then they had reached her apartment, but both noticed that the gate was locked.

"Don't be concerned Haruhi, I'll unlock it from inside," Tamaki said already climbing up the wall. He looked so fearless to her, like he knew that whatever choice he made for her, he would do it. It made her tingle with joy inside and she walked into the small patch of lawn in front of her apartment as he opened the gate.

"Shall we?" he insisted as he walked her to her apartment door. Walking up the stairs he felt a huge knot in his heart, he knew that he didn't want his day to end with Haruhi. He couldn't just let her go like that, could he?

"Thank you for tonight, I'm really glad that you had fun Senpai," Haruhi said as she looked up at Tamaki. For some reason she didn't want to step inside, she didn't want to leave him and that was strange to her.

"No thank you Haruhi," he said as he inched towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. She let out a small gasp and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember, and I will always remember." Everything about tonight seemed so right to Tamaki, he wasn't about to let it end without telling Haruhi how he really felt.

"Haruhi I…" Tamaki began to say, but Haruhi cut him off. She placed a finger to his lips and gave him a small smile. Slowly Haruhi stood on her tip toes and gently kissed Tamaki, both of their hearts were beating, and their fingers were shaking, but everything seemed natural. Tamaki placed his hands on her soft face and pulled her in to deepen the kiss, and to his surprise Haruhi let him. It was as he had always imagined it. She tasted sweet and put so much passion into her kiss, he knew she really meant it. Their moment seemed to last forever, until she pulled away. A slight blush was brushed on her cheeks, and it made Tamaki go insane.

"Happy Birthday Tamaki," she whispered into his ear and unlocked the door to her apartment. She turned around and gave him a half smile.

Tamaki was still in shock, and even more because she had finally called him by his name. By far this was the best birthday ever for him. She waved his hand and said, "Goodnight my little Haruhi." He slowly turned still not believing what happened and a huge grin spread across his face, wait until Kyouya heard about this.

Haruhi watched Tamaki slowly walk down the steps of her apartment and she slowly closed the door behind her and slid to the floor. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she couldn't believe what she had just done. She placed her fingers on her lips, remember the soft touch of Tamaki's lips on hers. She smiled.

_Well Mom I think it's safe to say that I'm falling in love, with my Senpai, with my Tamaki. We just had so much fun together, and I think I knew it deep in my heart all along. It's just as he said, 'Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember, and will always remember.' _

Please R&R!!!!


End file.
